bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Wavern
Wavern (Japanese version ) is a wyvern-like Bakugan with no Attribute and one of the White Ones. She is Joe's Guardian Bakugan and Drago's main love interest, as well as the twin sister of Naga, a major enemy of the brawlers. Information Description She held the Infinity Core inside of her, protecting it from Naga, who held the Silent Core. She is kind, even though she is an outcast to the other Bakugan. She has no Attribute but has pop-up effects that are similar to those of Haos-attributed Bakugan. She is also Joe Brown's Guardian Bakugan. She used the power of the Infinity Core to cure Joe and get him out of the hospital. He later was able to use only her to defeat Masquerade in a battle. She and Drago had been going out on dates before the Infinity Core incident. It started when Drago slipped between the attributed world and he met Naga and Wavern. He kept visiting her ever since. She still has affection towards him. Her pet name for him is "Dragoruny." She and Drago also share a great connection with the Perfect Core, since they were both together in the last episode in the first season. Bakugan Official Handbook Shining white Wavern is a wise and kind Bakugan. She is Naga's twin, and they couldn't be more opposite. She holds the positive energy of the Infinity Core inside of her, while Naga has swallowed up the negative Silent Core. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Wavern is Naga's twin sister, but she's the complete opposite of her evil brother. While Naga tried to steal the power of Vestroia she held the Infinity Core inside her, protecting Vestroia's positive power source. This made her nearly impossible to defeat. The more negative energy aimed at her, the stronger she became. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers When Naga fused with the Silent Core, it took over him and broke the balance, causing a massive shockwave, that sent the Infinity Core flying into Wavern. The two collided and Wavern and the Infinity Core fused together and went to Earth. When Joe was in the hospital he kept seeing visions of Wavern telling him not to let Naga get the Infinity Core. When Joe moved to Wardington City (Battle Town in the Japanese Version), Wavern came to him and told him about Naga and the Silent Core. Right before she died she gave Drago the Infinity Core to defeat Naga. In death, she became the guardian spirit of the Perfect Core of New Vestroia. Bakugan: New Vestroia Wavern appeared in episodes 6 and 42 as a memory alongside Nova Lion when Drago thought of the sacrifices made to save New Vestroia in the first series. She appeared as a spirit towards the end of episode 42, encouraging Drago not to give up as the Bakugan Termination System was set off. Her words helped Drago absorb the Six Attribute Energies into his body, destroying the system and evolving into Helix Dragonoid. Her words saved Drago from death. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Wavern appears as a spirit in Back In Sync. She tells Drago and Dan to not give up and once they climbed the cliff, she tells them to search for the haunting entity, showing that she knows something about the visions. She appeared again as a spirit in Mind Search, where she, Drago and Dan meet Code Eve and see Mag Mel and Razenoid. Wavern says that Mag Mel and Razenoid are somehow familiar. She also appeared as a spirit in Re-connection, ''as she suggests to Dan and Drago to go back to the memories to when they first met Code Eve and how Dan and Drago received their powers. After doing this, Dan and Drago realize an important clue they missed when Code Eve gave them their powers. Ability Cards *'Spirit Eye Flash''' (Japanese version: God Eye Flash): Reverses the Gate Card's effect. (Infinity Core) *'Big Bang Blaze': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card/Ability Card and allows the player to reuse an Ability Card. (Infinity Core) *'Shining Pyrus '''(Japanese version: Shining Nova): ''Has three different effects (depends on the user's choice): **Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. **Nullifies the opponent's Ability Card. **Swaps the G-Power between Wavern and the opponent. (Infinity Core) Physical Game Wavern was released in the BakuSwap series, in all Attributes. In Japan, the Haos version in BCV-11 comes with 490 Gs and 500 Gs. Aquos/Ventus has 600 Gs, Haos has 600, 570, and 370 Gs, Darkus has 580 and 440 Gs, Ventus has 560 and 360 Gs, and Ventus/Aquos has 360 Gs. Trivia *Wavern appears to be based on the mystical creature Wyvern, a reptile-dragon like a creature whose arms are connected to the wings. Also, their names are very similar. *When she gained the Infinity Core she didn't evolve like Infinity Dragonoid or have a core on her chest in Ball or Bakugan Form. *Naga is a Darkus Bakugan since he had the Silent Core and she's a Haos Bakugan by the power of the Infinity Core (as shown during Joe's battle with Masquerade where she was identified by the Bakupod as a Haos Bakugan). *Her abilities have things to do with Fire and Light (Pyrus and Haos) for some reason. *Wavern is the second of the original series Bakugan to appear in Mechtanium Surge other than Drago - the first being Preyas. *All of her appearances in the seasons (other than season 1) involve encouraging Drago to not give up. *It appears that Wavern can now move around freely in the real world in Mechtanium Surge, even though she is in a spirit form. It also appears that she can only be like this in New Vestroia since she is still somewhat linked to the Perfect Core. *Despite being a White One (considered a Bakugan of having no power in terms of abilities), Wavern is actually a very powerful Bakugan. However, it could be argued that her abilities developed due to being bonded with the Infinity Core. *In the Japanese version, she calls Drago by his real name, Salamander, every time she sees him. However, in the English dub, she calls Drago "Dragoruny" in the first season. *Wavern's ball form is similar to Ultimate Dragonoid's ball form but without the horn. de:Wavern pl:Werna Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters